group_fanon_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Kesuki
Information Title: Chief Kesuki Age: 15 Ethnicity: Water Tribe Home: Northern Water Tribe Weapons: Waterbending, Bloodbending, Plantbending History As the daughter of Princess Kadee, Kesuki was born second in line to the Water Tribe throne. Her mother taught her healing and leadership while her father, Pana, taught her waterbending. His teachings proved effective as she was able to use water whips by age five. Kadee passed on her pacifist views to Kesuki while Pana taught her to strive for perfection. As a result, Kesuki grew equally close to both her parents. At the age of nine, Kesuki wandered outside her home to gaze at the full moon. She decided to take a late night stroll, confident her advanced waterbending skills would protect her against wild animals. When a pack of wolves attacked her, she grew frustrated when she was not able to quickly fight them off. Tired and seeking an immediate solution, she was able to bloodbend them long enough to gain the upper hand. Her mother saw her use bloodbending and reprimanded Kesuki, telling her never to use the illegal art. Two years later, on a trip to her father's birthplace in the Southern Water Tribe, a group of URN rebels ambushed their ship. Her mother insisted she hide below deck while her father, grandfather, and the guards fought off the rebels. Both her father and grandfather were killed, but not before defeating the majority of the rebels. Kesuki and her mother imprisoned the one remaining rebel and returned to the Northern Water Tribe. Angry at her mother for not allowing her to fight, she waited until the full moon and sneaked into the prison below deck and bloodbent the rebel. The next day, when they arrived at the Northern Water Tribe, the rebel was found dead. With Kesuki's grandfather dead, her mother was the new chief, so Kadee ordered a trial for her daughter. The guards confirmed that the rebel had shown no attempts at murder, and thus had not deserved to be killed by Kesuki. As a result, she was sent to the Foggy Swamp Tribe for three years, whose people were considered "lower" than those at the North. Though Kesuki considered the people peasants, she also greatly improved her waterbending, even learning new techniques such as plantbending. When Kesuki returned to the Northern Water Tribe, she tried to convince her mother to declare war on the URN, but Kadee refused, saying the rebels were criminals in the United Republic as well and did not belong to any nation. On the full moon, Kesuki bloodbent her mother to a hidden location, telling her she was a weak ruler and was at fault for her father's death. The next day, Kadee was found missing. Many were suspicious of Kesuki, but as the only one remaining Royal Family member she was crowned Chief. Immediately after, she declared war on the URN and led the North and Southern Water Tribe in the invasion of Republic City. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Villains